Morally Ambiguous
by Amairam0
Summary: Miss Pauling, you strike me as the sort of person who would have friends. Tell me…what do they do? MedicxMiss Pauling.


Morally Ambiguous

Title: Morally Ambiguous

Pairing: Medic x Miss Pauling

Summary: Miss Pauling, you strike me as the sort of person who would have friends. Tell me…what do they do? MedicxMiss Pauling.

A/N: Two small drabbles concerning the Medic and Miss Pauling. I'm probably going to get flamed for this, but seriously it would be nice to see more MedicxPauling. If I respect your choice to like MedicxHeavy then please respect my choice to love MedicxPauling. I'm dedicating this to those who still love Medauling. Thank you all for the inspiration.

* * *

1. Complications – After they were well away from the tall, imposing building, Medic pulled into the lot of an abandoned strip mall, stopped the car and got out. Pauling's gaze followed him as he walked around the car, but when he opened her door, she closed her eyes, her pale cheeks heating from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't think Helen would react like that after coming out to her about…our relationship…I never thought she would get so angry. I messed things up."

Instead of answering her, Medic popped the lock on her seat belt and pulled the small woman to her feet and into his arms, holding her. Pauling just stood stiffly, not leaning into him, but not pulling away, either. Her trembling had become shivering despite the heat of the evening, so Medic shrugged out of his lab coat and draped it over her shoulders.

All at once, she shuddered, her hands coming up to clutch the fabric of his shirt. "I'm sorry," she repeated miserably. "Now that she knows she's going to either fire us or kill us both. I thought that she trusted me…respected my decisions…why did I have to tell her? I don't know what came over me."

Medic rested his cheek on the top of her head, once again realizing how very well she fit into his arms, tucked under his chin. The two of them had been too busy to spend any actual time together…in about another hour or so he would be thrust back onto the field, healing his teammates and warding off enemies with his ubersaw.

As for Pauling, she would have to go back to the office and resume her duties under the furious eye of her boss.

No…this would not do. He was not a man who easily comforted others and it didn't feel right to watch this sharp woman wallow in her own self-pity.

Medic pinched the soft part of her arm firmly, delighting in the way she jerked back to stare up at him, wide-eyed. Smoothing her hair away from her face, he rubbed his thumb over her lips, which had turned down in a frown.

"Medic-

"We shall deal with her when the time is right...but for now stop sulking and enjoy the few precious hours that we have before we get back to work ," he said and promptly leaned down to plunder her mouth with his.

2. More – His eyes were the color of blue and drilled deep inside her. Heat flooded Pauling's core; her lips sought his; her free hand slid behind his neck. Medic pressed her backward against the wall of his office, cupping the back of her neck with one hand, his mouth tasting hers.

Medic smelled of blood, mint, and ink. She melted into the hardness of his body, completely consumed by him as he pressed harder against her.

The heat from his breath woke the skin on her face, and then her neck as his lips tasted lower.

His hand slid to her hip, then under the hem of her purple skirt.

"Stop, stop…stop!" she hissed, glasses askew, cheeks flushed, eyes wide with arousal and slight panic. This was too fast and damn it she wanted more but….but…

"Not against the wall…," Pauling said her voice breathy.

For a long moment, Medic stared at the flushed female, contemplating her words until he eventually grinned and led her to the spare couch in his office.

* * *

_**A/N: **First drabble is a what if? Would the Administrator be happy to hear that her most loyal secretary was in a relationship with the RED Medic? Probably not but I don't think the RED Medic would care about her finding out whereas Miss Pauling would probably just up and tell her because Helen hates it when she keeps secrets from her. Working for Helen can be both tiring, frustrating, and downright scary so of course Miss Pauling would be a little upset at earning herself a place on Helen's bad side._

_Second drabble is more of a lime and without much plot except Medic wants to take their relationship a step further and Miss Pauling is a little reluctant but she accepts his unspoken invitation._


End file.
